


At The End Of The Day

by antheta



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seungwoo is there for one second, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring, yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: Wooseok's a volunteer biology teacher at Yohan's school, and the boy's shit grades earns a tutoring offer from the older.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	At The End Of The Day

"Wooseok-ssi, we are very very excited to have you here with us for the next 2 months. I'm sure you'll get along with the students just fine" the taller man says to the shorter, as they're walking down the hallways of the school.

"Ah, thank you so much, Sir. It really is a pleasure to teach here"

"Please, just call me Seungwoo" the apparent principal of the school, kindly says.

"Okay, Seungwoo hyung" Wooseok replies, with a bright smile on his face.

"The class you're teaching in is the second one to the right over there. Good luck!" Seungwoo leaves after giving Wooseok a light pat on his back, finishing their short school tour since the bell has rang.

  
  


-

  
  


Wooseok took a deep breath in before opening the door to the classroom he's assigned to. Entering the said room, Wooseok could feel the intrigued gazes of the chatting high schoolers who then quickly scattered around to go back to their seats.

"Hello, nice to meet you all" Wooseok starts after setting his papers down, and tries to meet the eyes of every kids in the room.

Every kids except for one particular boy in the back, who seems to be busy with his sleep. Noticing Wooseok's concerned look at the mess of a boy, one student who had her desk right in front of him told him to not mind him, and that he's always been like that. Wooseok, being it's his first day, just agreed to shrug it off, continue his introduction, and begin the lesson.

Taking a break on his chair while the kids are writing down notes from his scribbles on the whiteboard, Wooseok notices something quite strange on the student's report that Seungwoo handed him earlier.

'Kim Yohan' written on the top.

Surely the boy looks gorgeous enough to catch his attention, but his grades are a whole other thing. Wooseok thought this Yohan kid really needed his help, so he plans to talk to him after class ends.

  
  


-

  
  


"Kim Yohan?" Wooseok calls, almost like a question; just before the taller walks out the room, making them the only two figures left in there.

"Yes?" Yohan turns to face Wooseok, seeing him for the first time ever since his eyes were occupied throughout the whole class session.

'Shit, he's really cute' Yohan thought. But shrugged it off right after.

"I uh.. I'm.." the shorter starts to stutter after meeting the raven haired boy in the eyes.

"Sir, I'm kind of hungry, so if you don't have anything to say, I'll just-"

"I would like to tutor you" Wooseok says, a little too enthusiastically, surprising the boy in front of him a little.

"Um.. I don't really want to?" The younger spoke, his voice dropping in confusion, sending shivers down the older's spine.

"Well.. if you change your mind, you can come and see in the teacher's office. I'll wait for you" Wooseok says, cleaning up his papers and watching Yohan's back slowly walks away after they left the class.

  
  


-

  
  


A few hours had passed, all the students and starting to leave the school grounds, and Yohan was confused. I mean, of course, why wouldn't he? He's been kicking men and fucking women all his life. Yet, he's getting all head's full and worked up because of some stupid volunteer teacher, who offered to tutor him.

Well, to be honest, he's pretty cute. And maybe a little hot. And maybe, just _maybe_ , had a really nice ass. Not that Yohan was checking him out while he was picking up some of his papers off the floor or anyhing.. definitely not.. at all..

Okay, fuck maybe he was.

Which gave him the idea of accepting that tutoring offer to see him a little more often, and maybe help him figure out what the fuck's going on with his heart, and why does it race everytime he thinks of the brunette.

  
  


-

  
  


"Mr. Kim" Yohan speed walks into the teacher's room, and straight to Wooseok's desk; slamming his palm into the table while he towers over the sitting adult, who jumps at the thud.

"Y-yes?" Wooseok says, trying to turn his head to see the younger from the bottom; his heart practically thumping out of his goddamn chest.

_ He. Was. Too. Close. _

"I'm taking that offer from earlier" Yohan said, moving a inch closer to Wooseok, that the older is so sure he could hear his frantic heartbeat from that distance.

"Offer.." Wooseok knows exactly what he's talking about, but he was just too flustered to manage anything out of his mouth other than the word 'offer' so Yohan took that as a sign to explain a little more, since he thought Wooseok had forgotten all about it.

"The offer. You wanted to tutor me, remember? I'm agreeing to it now" the other teachers in the room widens their eyes. I mean, it's not everyday—let me correct it; it's not _anyday_ , that the Kim Yohan is asking for someone to teach him, more less someone to teach him _out_ of school hours.

"W-what made you change your mind?" Wooseok asks, still as flustered as ever.

"I don't know. Just something about you, I just.." Yohan couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, so he just stops. I mean, _obviously_ he can't risk to keep talking and accidentally blurt out how he thinks his teacher has got a nice ass.

"Uh.. okay, so.. here's my phone, you can enter your number and I'll call you. Also, can i ask for you adress? I don't-" Wooseok voice shakes as he searches his pockets for his phone and hands it to Yohan.

"Don't fuss it, I'll go to your house tonight. So make sure you answer my text, because I'll need to know where you live to do that"

"Wait— _tonight_?!"

"Yep. See you then" Yohan says with a wink, and leaves the school building on his motorcycle; leaving a speechless Wooseok, a blushing mess.

  
  


-

  
  


It's 8.00 pm and Yohan is currently leaning on side of Wooseok's apartment door, while the owner's rubbing his eyes tiredly.

' _God_ , he looks too good' Yohan thought, when he sees Wooseok in his oversized hoodie and some short sweats. 

"Can I come in?" Yohan tries to sound as normal as he can, while attempting to avoid looking at the older in a way that could easily be misunderstood.

Or maybe it's not a misunderstanding, but whatever.

"Of course" Wooseok smiles.

' _fuck_ his damn smile, I mean fuck _it_ , I mean fuck _him_ , I mean _I_ want to fuck _him_ , I mean-' Yohan's train of thoughts was cut off by Wooseok; guiding him to sit on the tiny table in his living room.

"Would you like something to drink? Or maybe eat? Perhaps a snack?" Wooseok stands, and asks Yohan.

'I would love to eat you if you don't change your shorts right now, because _God_ is it even allowed to show that much skin to your student like that?' Yohan practically screamed in his head, but thankfully kept it there.

"Anything will do"

"Okay" Wooseok smiles and disappears into the kitchen.

  
  


-

  
  


It is now 10.00 pm, meaning it's been 2 hours since Yohan got here, and things has progressed quite a lot.

Yohan learned that despite looking like one himself, Wooseok's actually allergic to cats. He also learned a lot about his academic journey, which he usually is never interested in when it's coming from anyone else, but when it's from Wooseok, he just can't help but pay attention to every details. And of course, he learned a lot about biology, since it's the main reason why he's here.

Wooseok, on the other hand, learned that Yohan's a national taekwondo athlete, and that it's what keeps him in the school, despite his shit grades and even repeating a year, making him 18 years old now. He learned that he's a really funny person, who laughs about stupid things like reproduction and stuff. He learns that Yohan's laugh makes his heart races a thousand times faster, as if it's not racing fast enough just by being so close with him. And of course, he learned that Yohan's not some stupid, scary kid; Yohan's actually catch on to what Wooseok teaches him quite quickly and _for fuck's sake_ , he's so goddamn charming.

But one this they both learned, is that perhaps, there's something between them that's begging to ignite. Like a _tension_ between the two. It was unavoidable, and extremely heart racing.

In short, they learned that they're so damn gay for each other and it's driving them both insane.

"Hyung" Yohan calls. Somehow their relationship had progressed far enough for him to drop the 'Mr.' or the 'Sir' when calling Wooseok. Of course, he wouldn't let him call that in school, but the excitement of having a secret closeness with someone is still hear wrenching for both Yohan and Wooseok himself.

Seeming as he wouldn't answer, Yohan took it as a sign that his tutor has fallen asleep while he was writing down extra notes.

He takes this opportunity to examine the shorter's porcelain features in detail. Yohan loves how Wooseok looks so peaceful in his sleep. He loves how Wooseok's eyebrows twitches when he tugs some fallen hair from his eyes, carefully. He loves how warm and light everytime Wooseok let out his breath. And he loves him. Everything about him. Everything about this man whom he just met this morning for the first time. The man who welcomed him into his house at 8 pm, with the cutest sleepy expression on his face. And the man who's supposedly his volunteer teacher for the month and another month after.

'2 months' Yohan thought.

"Wooseok hyung~" Yohan calls him again, in the softest tone possible; this time, with a little poke on the brunette's cheek. Wooseok's eyes slowly flutters open, and squinted from the bright lighting in his living room.

"Yohan? Why are you still here?" Yohan almost lost it then and there, just by Wooseok's hoarse voice.

"You can't sleep here, you'll hurt you back. I wanted to carry you to your room but you still need to lock the door after I leave, anyways"

"Oh, right. Okay" Wooseok scratches his nape, tiredly and slowly gets up to stretch his back a little bit.

" _Unless_ you want me to sleep here with you" the taller prick decides to tease him a little, and of course, it works like charm, because Wooseok's cheeks are now a deep scarlet color.

"I.. I'm-"

" _Relax_ , hyung. I'm just kidding" Yohan said, with his bunny teeth peeking from the smug smile on his face.

  
  


-

  
  


It has been 2 weeks since Yohan started visiting Wooseok's place to study almost every night, and he can already feel like an actual student.

Another thing he can feel, is that _holy fuck_ —he must be gay.

I mean, it was a given that he'd be skeptical about it at first. But after looking up articles, doing several quizzes on 'what is my sexuality', and taking boyfriend pictures of Wooseok on their study date, so he can use it to- well, we're not going to talk about that; but I think it's quite obvious he eventually accepted the fact that he's _pretty fucking gay._

But of course, Yohan hasn't come out yet.

Not that he's scared of what people think of him. Oh, no one would dare to judge the Kim Yohan for anything, especially it being his sexuality. He's scared of Wooseok. Yes, the tiny man who teaches biology in his school? That Wooseok. Let's be honest, the brunette has got Yohan wrapped around his petit finger. The taller didn't know how to confess his love to him. In short, he's afraid that Wooseok might reject him, which is fucking stupid because Wooseok is always a blushing mess around him. Besides, he only had one month and two weeks before Wooseok stops teaching at his school, and the chances of Yohan seeing the older again will be slim if he doesn't say the L word before then.

But when you're a nervous fucker, what can you do, right? So Yohan did the stupidest out of the stupid, and that is to avoid Wooseok. Yes, he chooses to avoid the man he's madly in love with, just because he's scared of rejection. _What the fuck_.

So for the next 2 weeks, Yohan had stopped coming to Wooseok's house, declining his calls, and skipping his biology class.

And Wooseok? _Fuck_ , he's going insane. He doesn't know what he did, and he's angry at himself, not only that, he's angry at _Yohan_. He's just angry at everything, because he's so confused about what's going on. He's fallen for his student, for fuck's sake; and now, that same exact student is _avoiding_ him, for God knows what reason. And he just feels betrayed and played around with, like a fucking idiot.

He just wanted to hold the younger in his arms and smell his dumb teen boy perfume on his shirt. He wants to lay his head on Yohan's shoulder, and just stay there for as long as he needs to. He wants to kiss him, God he wants to taste the taller's lips so fucking bad, that he's started feeling so disgusted in himself for it.

But I guess Wooseok's shy wish has reached Yohan, because the raven haired male finally lost it on one night, grabs his leather jacket, since it was the first thing closest to him, and speeds on his motorcycle to Wooseok's apartment door.

He waits there. Not pressing the doorbell, or knocking the door, he just leaned on the railing right in front of the door, and opens his pack of cigarettes that he found on his jacket pocket, lit it with a lighter from the back of his skinny jeans, and waits.

Until Wooseok finally opens the door, with a bag of trash in his hand, and dropping it after seeing Yohan right in front of him. He can already feel his eyes watering.

"Where have you be-" Wooseok opened his mouth to choke up some questions, needing some explanations on where the hell has Yohan been all this time; his voice shaking and quickly cuts off by Yohan's soft lips roughly pressed on his.

He tasted _exactly_ how Wooseok expected him to.

_ Sweet. _

Wooseok closes his eyes and gives in to the kiss, his tears falling at the same time. It wasn't some awkward first kiss, or a wild make out session, it was a kiss that warmed the cold winter night; a kiss that holds every single one of their ' _i miss you_ '. And the kiss that heals every tears they'd shed from the last few weeks.

That night was Yohan's first time sleeping over at Wooseok's. His first time holding onto someone so closely, as if he's going to lose him any second while he's asleep. And his first time loving someone so much, more than what he thought he was capable of.

And for Wooseok, waking up next to his hot mess of a boyfriend for the first time ever was the most heart fluttering thing he's ever seen.

His hot mess of a boyfriend.

His.. boyfriend.

Let's just say, they were both late to school that Monday morning.

  
  


-

  
  


_ Wooseok just can't fucking do this. _

He can't have Yohan look at him like that while he's teaching in front of the class, trying to look as composed and put together as possible, even though it's pretty damn clear that he's blushing like a mad man right now. It hasn't even been a week for fuck's sake. He's been going on some cute after school dates with Yohan, four days into their relationship. Four fucking days, and Yohan has been acting like he's going through puberty. Being so _damn_ clingy and shit, not to mention this one particular ice cream date where he got a fucking hard on out of _nowhere_?! What the fuck?! Wooseok's just stupid enough to think that a relationship with Kim Yohan can stay as innocent hand holdings and stealing secret glances at class, which is a hundred percent incorrect, not with Yohan's sex drive like that.

"Mr. Kim, is there something wrong? Are you sick?" One student asks, followed by a few others who's starting to get concerned as well.

"Sir, are you sure you can keep teaching? You're sweating quite a lot" another student points out. Fuck, Wooseok's getting nervous.

"I just.. I need to go to the bathroom, you all can try to do the quiz on page 56" he said, receiving a 'yes, Sir' from the kids. Wooseok knows he wouldn't last. Not after he looks at Yohan and found him in that smug smirk plastered on his face. 

Wooseok walked out of the class and practically ran into the bathroom to wash his face with the sink water. And just as you'd expect, Yohan of course follows him there, and locks the door after him.

"Mr. Kim" God, hearing the name coming out form Yohan's mouth was something else.

"Kim Yohan, what are you dong here? You should be in class, doing that quiz i told you to"

"I can't just stay in class when my boyfriend suddenly got out of the classrom, can I?" One step forward. One step backwards. They keep it like that, until Wooseok's back hits the edge of the marble sink.

"Y-yohan" fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I think we all can see where this is going, huh.

"You're driving me fucking insane"

**[Okay fawk this shit I'm not writing smut today, so just pretend that there's smut there, so yes. Yes they did fuck in the school's bathroom.]**

Wooseok came back into the classroom first, and surprised to see the empty seat next to Yohan have a new face sitting on it.

"Oh! Hey, Sir. Nice to meet you, I'm Hangyul, i just came. I know it's late, but the doctors only allowed me to go home this morning, and I was supposed to rest at home, but I got bored, so I thought, fuck it. So here I am, at school" the boy says, with a grin on his face.

"Hangyul? Oh, you're that Lee Hangyul! I saw your reports and they said you had to take absent because you were hospitalized after a motorcycle accident"

"Yep. That's me, pretty stupid action on my part, but i got hurt pretty bad, so I had to get therapy for my paralyzed arms and legs. But they're fine now, see?" Hangyul says, waving his arms around. Receiving a giggle from Wooseok, just as Yohan enters the room.

"Shit, Sir. You're pretty cute when you smile" Hangyul says, making Wooseok's ears turns a red color.

"Yeah, and you're pretty annoying, don't you think? So maybe shut the fuck up" Yohan says, pinching Hangyuls cheek, so it seems like he's joking, but we all know he's not really doing that. 

"Uh? Your friend—if not, best friend is finally back in school after ona and a half months, and that's the first thing you said to me? For fuck's sake, dude. You didn't even visit me for the last month, what have you been doing?"

"You mean, who have I been doing" Yohan's words were fairly quiet, but he knows Wooseok could hear him from his desk, judging by how he choked on his coffee he just took a sip of.

"Yeah, who did you do? I mean you're really great at covering it up, but I can still smell you fucking cum from here" Hangyul said, jokingly 

"Shut the fuck up, Hangyul"

"What? Is it one of our classmates?" Hangyul moves closer and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Hangyul stop"

"Oh, come on Yohan. Why are you being so sensitive? It's not like you fucked the new teacher or anything" Hangyul laughs, but quickly stops when he realizes Yohan was silent.

"Dude.. don't tell me-" the shorter follows Yohan's gaze and sure enough, it was laid upon Kim Wooseok himself, the volunteer teacher he's just heard about this morning.

"-You really fucked our teacher in the school's bathroom.." Hangyul finishes his sentence, with his eyes wide open.

"He's my boyfriend, can't I do that?" Yohan rolls his eyes and finally looks back at a gaping Hangyul.

"B-boyfriend?! You're gay?" Hangyul whisper-yells.

"Yes, it's not a big deal, God" the taller rolls his eyes again and averts his gaze back to the biology teacher who's busy cleaning up his stuff, because the bell had just rang.

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, so please shut the fuck up. I'm going to smoke in the bathroom; you're coming?" Yohan stands from his seat, and walks to Wooseok.

"The bathroom where you fucked in? Yeah, no thanks" Hangyul says, and leaving right after, probably to the cafeteria.

"You told him?" Wooseok asks in disbelief, as he finds out thet the boy he'd just met this morning knows he fucked his own student in the bathroom.

"He technically found out by himself. But he's a great secret keeper. No one else will know, I promise" Yohan says, and ruffles the shorter's brunette hair. Wooseok puffing up his blushing cheeks in return.

"So, would you like to join me smoke in the bathroom?" Yohan says, earning a slap in the arm frim Wooseok.

"You're a real prick, you know. I mean, how can you ask your _teacher_ that?!" Wooseok glares at the taller, making him run out of the classroom, laughing.

  
  


-

  
  


"Seokkie, I really don't think I should do this.." Yohan says, as he pulls Wooseok back to bed; making the latter's back fall onto the mattress, and into Yohan's toned arms.

It's currently a Sunday morning and they've just finished discussing Yohan's surprising entry for the biology quiz competition next week.

"Yohan, we've talked about this before.. besides, it's not like I was the one who decided you should sign up for that competition. The competition took the best scoring student on the last mid term test. And you just so happen to be that student, which I'm ridiculously proud about, but I've given you your present already, so don't even think I'll give you any more compliments than that" Wooseok says, looking up to his boyfriend's falling eyelids and overgrown hair.

"But how about you give me another present, then I'll think about not bailing out on the competition?"

'this piece if shit' Wooseok thought, as if the present he gave Yohan last time, didn't hurt his ass enough.

"We're going on a date tonight, so keep those thoughts in your head and get rid of your fucking boner, you creep" Wooseok says, flicking Yohan's forehead and gets up to shower.

  
  


-

  
  


"Seokkie?" A familiar voice calls from behind them, making Wooseok whips his head in surprise, followed by Yohan.

"S-seungyoun?" The said man's eyes trailed down from Wooseok's face, and to his linked hands with the tall figure next to him. Wooseok can see Seungyoun's smile gradually disappear as his eyes lowers and Yohan's hand tightening around his at the same time.

"And who might you be?" Yohan's voice was way deeper than usual. Wooseok has only ever heard it that low whenever he fought with another student, probably because they said something innapropriate about Wooseok, but of course all he can do when that happens is to stop the fight before anyone gets hurt. He's still a teacher, after all.

"Yohan, he's no-"

"I'm his boyfriend" Seungyoun cuts, looking straight at Yohan, his eyebrows narrowing in return.

" _Ex_ boyfriend" Wooseok corrects.

"You haven't changed a bit, huh? Still into dickheads?" Seungyoun eyes Yohan from head to toe, stopping his gaze when he sees a couple of bruises here and there, an especially darker one on his fists.

"And so haven't you. Still teaching sports and hooking up with random guys?"

"It was a fucking mistake, Kim Wooseok. Let go of it already" Seungyoun says, through gritted teeth.

"Doing it once might have been a mistake. But you did it three times, Cho Seungyoun. I'd be the dumbest bitch in this planet if I would've forgiven you that time. Or maybe I already became the dumbest bitch when I forgave you the first time" the shortest of the three says, his tears urging to fall. Seungyoun goes quiet.

"If you don't mind, we're going now" Yohan finally speaks after a while, and drags his sobbing boyfriend away with him.

"You were so fucking boring, Kim Wooseok! You wouldn't let me touch you at all!" Oh fuck, both of the couple's heads turns at that.

"What? Don't look at me like that! Don't tell me you've done it with this fucker? Not me, but this ki-" yep. Yohan lost it. This Seungyoun guy whom he'd learned was his boyfriend's cheating ex is the first guy he'd ever been this angry at. To be fair, Yohan did such a great job at keeping his cool throughout the conversation that he almost left without a fucking fight, because we wanted to seem more mature in front of his boyfriend's childish ex. Besides, he knows Wooseok hates it when he gets into fights. But this one piece of shit was really testing his patience, so what else could he have done?

So there lays, a tremendously bruised, tattoo covered sports teacher, an angry highschool kid on top of him, still beating the shit out of the latter, while his biology volunteer teacher slash boyfriend is using all his force, trying to stop him.

Oh, and someone called the police, so there's that to worry about.

  
  


-

  
  


"Kid, don't you have your parents or someone to bail you out?" Seungyoun says, holding an icepack on his black eye.

"No, they fucking left me" Wooseok never knew that. He'd always questioned it in his head, but he was too shy to ask Yohan directly, since he never mentioned his parents to him; so he figured it was a sensitive topic.

"So.. no one? Like a guardian or something? How do you even pay for rent and shit?"

"Seungyoun, can't you just shut the fuck up already?!" Wooseok was so done at this point; literally, this was supposed to be his date with Yohan, but they're now somehow spending it in a police station, with his ex.

"Baby, don't yell. We're at a police station, you're going to hurt you throat-"

"Oh, and my aunt transfers me some money sometimes, since she lives abroad; but I get my savings from winning taekwondo matches. They really give you stacks" Yohan chuckles, after his sentence. He probably thinks this situation is as weird and fucked up as the other two men next to him do.

  
  


-

  
  


"So.. about that date.. still wanna go out tonight? Maybe watch a movie?"

The three musketeers have finnaly left the police station, they just got a suspension from causing disturbance in a park, but other than that, they're free, since Seungyoun was too scared to sue Yohan while Wooseok kept his death glare on him. Plus, he kind of deserved it.

Now it's just the two love birds, hand in hand; because Seungyoun left as soon as they were released from the station.

"Are you insane? You can't go inside a movie theater with a blue fist!"

"Well then.. how about Netflix and chill?" Yohan says, with a wink.

"You crazy motherfucker" Wooseok chuckles in disbelief.

"What? Don't you realize how insane it drove me when I realized I took your virginity?"

"Okay, no Netflix and chill, we're going to bed, I'm tired" the brunette sighs.

"Do it, and I'll enter the competition"

"Fuck. Fine" Kim Yohan, you sly fucker.

  
  


-

  
  


"Baby, I can't do this" Wooseok can hear Yohan's voice shakes through the phone. He really couldn't do this. He was great at rehearsals, and he even dressed up nicely for this competition, but he's now backstage and he just can't fucking do this. Especially not when he realised they're going to air it on TV where the whole world can see a stuttering taekwondo athlete on a biology competition.

"Yohan! Pull yourself together, they really won't allow me backstage because it's literally starting in 5 minutes. When you go out there, just look at me, okay? I'm the only one there, and i know you can do this. I don't even care if you win or not, just by having you make it up there, is already so fucking insane to me. I'm so damn proud of you, love. _I_ _know you can do this"_

"Kim Yohan-ssi, you need to go up there, now"

The frantically sweating 18 year old quickly put his phone in his pocket and got up the stage, the curtains still closed in front of him and the other 7 contestants.

_ 3.. 2.. 1.. _

And there he was. Where the whole world could see him. Shining as bright as ever, Kim Yohan himself. The intimidating taekwondo champion, on a buzzer table, answering lighting questions, flying from the host's mouth. 

Kim Yohan was _dazzling_ , it wouldn't be a surprise if he makes the headlights tomorrow, as the 'handsome contestant in that famous quiz competition'

But no matter how many people will recognize him after this, all Kim Yohan has and will ever see is the brunette sitting on the fourth row from the front and second coloumn from the right; a smile full of pride on his face.

The most beautiful being, Yohan has ever seen;

Kim Wooseok.

His biology volunteer teacher who has just finished his last day teaching at his school, yesterday.

His safe place, where he seeks comfort at times he feels lonely and angry.

His favorite singer every morning when he wakes up and there were no birds chirping in Seoul, though no one knows how enchanting the shorter sounds other than Yohan himself.

And his _boyfriend_.

_His_.

So when the judges announces the final score, Wooseok can't help but to let out the _heaviest_ happy tears.

And when Yohan sees that, he can't help but to run into the audience and take _his_ Wooseok into his arms.

After all, at the end of the day, that's all that matters to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This took me quite a long time to write, I was planning to make it a short fic, but it turns out 5.000+ words long,, oops? And I really fucking miss yocat, so I hope this is enough to fix everyone else's yocat drought, at least a little bit. Thank you for reading!


End file.
